


How much we care

by Honeypot3



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Discipline, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, use of strong language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honeypot3/pseuds/Honeypot3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Neal is caught in setting up a con and lies he will learn a lesson in an unexpected way by the people who care about him the most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How much we care

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters of White Collar just borrow them from time to time.
> 
> Hope you enjoy the story.
> 
> this is not beta so any mistakes are all mine.   
> Thanks

How much we care

Elizabeth walked out the restaurant with Mozzie. Talking about literature when she spots Neal over by the reflective pool. Neal was talking to a man with gray hair nicely built about six two. The gentleman was dressed very casual. 

Elizabeth notice Neal also wasn’t dress as his usual dapper self. He was dressed in khaki pants, dark blue Polo shirt with a wide white stripe on one side, and white sneakers. 

Elizabeth walked into Neal’s direction. I know he’s not supposed to be on this side of town it’s outside he’s radius. 

“Where are you going?” Mozzie quickly following Elizabeth.

Elizabeth pointed and Mozzie followed the person she pointed at.

“Neal? What’s he doing here?” Eyebrows raised.

“That’s what I’m about to find out” with her stern voice. 

Elizabeth walked up to the two men “Neal.”

Neal flinch when he heard his name and turned to see it was Elizabeth. He tried to calm his response and put on that con smile. “Elizabeth…oh and Moz?”

The gentleman noticed the uneasy tension and excused himself “I must go Neal perhaps another time” walking away.

“Who was that?” Mozzie crossed his arms.

“Moz it’s not one you need to be concern with, it’s just someone I bumped into. You know like an old friend.”

“Really?” Mozzie raised his voice. He must be hiding the true nature of this business.

“Neal, so Peter knows you’re here meeting up with an old friend?” Her hands on her hip.

Neal had to play this right because Peter tells Elizabeth everything.

“No, not exactly Peter said I should take the rest of the day off.” He’s exact words were ‘go home Neal feel better.’

Elizabeth eyes darken stepping closer to Neal. “So my husband told you to take the rest of the day off and gave you permission to come over to this side of town.”

Neal swallowed hard and casted his eyes to the ground.

Mozzie shook his head. “Even I know the Suit wouldn’t allow you to do that.”

“Let’s go Neal” Elizabeth began to walk in the direction of her car. 

“My good man you are in so much trouble with the Suits” walking after Elizabeth.

Neal groaned of all days to set up this con Elizabeth and Mozzie had to be nearby. I thought the area was cleared…I’m a goner when Peter finds out. Neal placed his hands in his pants pocket and walked slowly after them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the Burke’s home Neal nervously bounced his leg while sitting at the dining room chair. 

Elizabeth had stayed quiet during the drive to the house giving Neal the eyes through the rearview mirror. 

She called Peter on the drive asking him to come home.

Neal swallowed hard rubbing his hands over his pants. This is going to end badly for me. I’ve been cutting it close lately.

Mozzie and Elizabeth were in the kitchen talking softly so Neal would not hear.

“Mozzie are you telling me you had nothing to do with this?” Her hand on the counter and the other on her hip.

“Trust me when I say I had nothing to do with this. Neal is my friend and I definitely didn’t know about this contact guy. I’ve never seen him before.” Mozzie crossed his arms “but I’ve put some feelers out there to see if anyone heard or seen this guy before.”

Elizabeth relaxed her stand “I believe you Mozzie. I just don’t like Neal going off doing these questionable things that in the end gets him in so much trouble.” 

“Neal can be…he can be rather impulsive which you are right causes trouble from both sides.”

They heard the jiggle of keys in the door, they walk into the dining room.

Neal straighten up a little more. Ok I just need to figure out how to lie my way out of this mess. He blew out his breathe I can do this. 

Peter walked in not looking so pleased “hey hon” giving his wife a kiss. He looked over at Mozzie “hello Mozzie.”

Mozzie nodded “Suit.”

Peter walked up to Neal who was still sitting in his chair “Neal.”

Neal quickly looked at the floor as if it was of some great importance. 

Peter reached into his jacket and placed something on the table ‘Thud.’

Neal looked up to the sound on the table. His blue eyes open wide filling with tears, he swallowed hard trying to keep them from falling. 

Peter allowed what Neal saw to sink in. 

Neal opened his mouth, but no words would come out. He closed it quickly. 

“Care to explain why I found your anklet in your apartment?” Pointing to the object on the table. 

Neal swallowed again “I-I-“

Peter waited for Neal to speak. 

Mozzie’s phone began to ring “excuse me” walked away talking on the phone outside.

Mozzie walked back in put his phone in his pocket. “Peter, Elizabeth I need to speak with you privately please” Mozzie face looked grim.

Peter knew it had to be serious since Mozzie very rarely calls him by his name. “Yeah sure.” Looking into Neal’s eyes “don’t you dare move understood.”

Neal nodded. 

Mozzie lead them outside the back door “um I got a phone call about the gentleman Neal was with earlier.”

“Well?” Peter prompted Mozzie to continue.

“Now remember I tell you this information because I believe your interest in Neal is purely out of caring for the boy. You two genuinely has shown how much you love him and would do anything to keep him from getting into trouble and helping him understand why you do it.”

Elizabeth reaches out and places her hand on Mozzie arm “we do care for him we want what’s best for him.” 

Peter nodded in agreement. 

Mozzie placed his hand over Elizabeth’s. “I thank you for that. The phone call I received about the gentleman…he’s a known passport forger and not so kind conman. He’s known to take on partners, but they have a tendency to not live very long. He was here asking around for Neal he had job in mind.”

Peter listen to all of Mozzie’s words allowing it to sink in. He looked into the window watching Neal then back at Mozzie “so let me get this, if you two didn’t come across Neal this afternoon he would have been-“he couldn’t complete the sentence. 

Elizabeth swallowed softly “Well all that matters is he’s here with us and he’s safe. Mozzie thank you for trusting us with this.”

Peter needed to contain his emotions. He was scared Neal could have been taken away and never return. He felt relieved Neal was ok and sitting in his dining room. He was angry at the idea of someone had plan on hurting his family. He was upset with Neal’s careless choices lately such as taking off his anklet, meeting with a dangerous conman and lying. 

“You know I think it’s time for a new approach with Neal. Today could have been a dangerous one for him.” Peter crossed his arms and place a hand under his chin. 

“Suit I will go with whatever you think is best. I rather have an unhappy Neal then a… you know…”

“I think this approach will be the only option to show him actions have consequences. Especially ones that lead into trouble.” Peter took off his jacket and rolled up his sleeves as they walked back in.  
Neal looked up. I’m not sure what happened out there, but it may not be good for me.

Peter spoke firmly “Neal.”

Neal slowly looked at Peter.

Peter needed to collect his thoughts he wanted to yell, but knew Neal doesn’t respond well to that. He blew out a breath before continuing. 

“Explain why I found your anklet in your apartment and not on your leg?” Pointing to Neal’s leg with a stern voice. 

Neal moved his leg under the chair to keep it out of Peter’s view. Neal didn’t know what to say so he shrugged his shoulders.

Peter sighed “that’s all you got to say for yourself? What about why Elizabeth and Mozzie found you on the other side of town. Out. Side. Your. Radius?”

Neal chewed on his bottom lip afraid if he says anything the tears will fall.

“Neal.” Peter said sternly.

Neal looked around trying to find a way out. They are always checking on me, telling me what to do and where I could go. I just wanted out for a while. It was just a con to have some fun.

Peter could see Neal wheels turning to come up with something. 

Peter crossed his arms “Neal how did you get your anklet off?” Speaking firmly.

Neal glared at Peter he was getting angry. He’s mouth spoke before his brain could say stop. “How the fuck you think I got it off! I stole the fucking key!” Neal stood up from his chair trying to go pass Peter.

Peter grabbed both of Neal’s arms and forced him to sit back down. “Oh no you don’t this conversation isn’t over.”

Neal tried to stand up again.

Peter forced him back down “sit down you are in lot of trouble here. Are you aware the man you were meeting had plans to kill you? And if any other person who spotted you today especially without your anklet, we would be having this conversation with a glass between us.” 

Neal was breathing hard trying to calm himself down. 

“Neal do you understand how serious this is?” Elizabeth step close ducking down so Neal could see her face.

Neal looked over at Mozzie for signs of help.

Mozzie shook his head “Neal your impulsive behavior could have ended poorly.”

The room stayed quiet for a moment until Peter broke the silence.

Peter released Neal’s arms. He blew out his breathe “Neal your behavior lately has been reckless. You’ve been pulling these stunts and I’ve tried to work with you to make good decisions. Show you a life without criminal activity. “

Neal glared back at Peter “I didn’t ask you to do any of that! Go ahead take me to jail, I don’t fucking care!”

Peter’s eyes darken “No you may not have, but we still take responsibility for you.” Peter unbuckle his belt and pulled it out. He folded it in half. 

Neal eyes widen swelling with tears “wh-what are you doing?”

Peter held the folded belt at his side in his hand. “We love you too much to allow you to continue this behavior. We would not be doing our job if we allowed you to follow that path of destruction.” 

Peter showed Neal the belt. “This here will remind you how much you are loved. This may hurt you, but we do this because we love you. I want what’s best for you…we want what’s best for you. If this helps you remember the next time you do something reckless that you would be miss and loved then I did my job.”

Neal tears spilled over “P-Peter please”

“Come on let’s get this over with” Peter pulled Neal up by gripping his upper arm. 

Neal panic looking over at Elizabeth and Mozzie.

Elizabeth spoke “Neal we do love you.”

“You’ll be alright kid” Mozzie patted Neal’s shoulder. 

Neal tried to pull away from Peter.

Peter walked Neal over to the stairs. 

“Peter please, please…Please! Don’t.” Neal’s tears were falling down his face.

He’s eyes soften “Remember I do this because I love you…you may not understand it…you may hate me, but if it keeps you safe I will do this every time.” Peter gently reached up wiping Neal’s tears on his cheek.

Neal never heard someone say words like that to him before. He didn’t want this to happen, but he couldn’t believe someone would care enough for him without wanting something in return.

Peter led Neal up the stairs into the guest room.

Elizabeth looked up the stairs then looked over at Mozzie. “Would you like some tea?”

Mozzie shook his head “no I need to gather some stuff for June. We’re playing a game of Candy Land and it could be very challenging. I’ll let her know Neal will not be home tonight.” Mozzie walked out the door and turned slightly “perhaps tea tomorrow?”

Elizabeth smiled “that would be great, see you tomorrow.” 

Mozzie left closing the door behind him.

Elizabeth walked up to the couch grabbed a cushion, taking a few steps towards the dining room then returned to the couch for a second cushion. She took both cushions placing them in the dining room chair. “Yeah he will definitely need both cushions to sit down once Peter gets done with him.” Elizabeth sighed, I got a feeling this may not be the last time Peter will need to tan his bottom. Neal can be a bit stubborn at times. She thought to herself he’s safe and he’s home, Elizabeth picked up her lap top and walked into the kitchen to finish working on the events menu for this weekend.


End file.
